It's Playing On Repeat : A Furuba Love Story
by Nightwaif
Summary: Bascially, a girl moves from America and ends up going to Kaibara high school....that's all I can say, without giving anything away! Heh heh. Rhymes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello earthlings… I have decided to write a story. So… I will try to post this every time I get a chance… I'm not really sure where this will go, how long I'll be able to post it (you know, inspiration-wise), and how much you'll like it. Sorry if this sucks. Yeah, so… I'm not really sure about the title yet, so it might change at any point and time. This will be based on the manga, not the anime, just because I prefer the manga. Ok, "Forever" is words and talking, {Forever}is thoughts, and [Forever] is me. Allrightie, enjoy.

***STORY START***

There is a figure standing in the doorway of your room, but even though you don't have any idea who it is, you are not afraid. You're peacefully lying on the bed, looking at this guy questioningly [yes, you know it's a guy…]. He is watching you intently, and for a while you both just watch each other from across the room. Then, he slowly starts walking toward you. You get chills up your spine for a moment {Who is this guy???} but they disappear once his aura fills your whole heart a few seconds later, it's pure whiteness enveloping you. He sits on the bed [O_o I wonder what you guys are going to do…*wink wink*] and starts gently caressing your [*gasp*eew…] face. [Haha I got you!!! you: no you didnt!! get on with the story!!! me: ok, ok, no more pervy comments…D:] He leaned down toward you and you saw the perfect, smiling face of-

*BEEP,BEEP,BEEP*

"Oh no…" you whined. "Not the dreaded alarm clock!" {Who was he? I know who he is…} you think as you press the snooze on your clock, forgetting completely what his face looked like. This was the fifth time this week that you'd had a dream about this guy, and you couldn't even remember his face. Maybe it had something to do with the jet lag from moving here, to Japan, from America. You roll over, trying to fall back asleep. Just when you are drifting back to sleep, your alarm starts going again.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Fine! I'll get up!" you say sleepily to your alarm clock, shuffling out of bed, out of your room, and into the kitchen. "Morning, mom," you say drowsily to your mother, who is making breakfast in the kitchen. You plop yourself down next to your big brother, Jeffrey, who is calmly eating Froot Loops as if you all weren't in Japan, but you were still in Tabraset, New York. For a minute, you forget that you'll have to meet new people, [Eew. People.] and worst of all, not get lost. [you get lost A LOT in new places.]

Your mom puts a plate in front of you with a stack of pancakes on it. "I made your favorite, since it's your first day of school…" she says, smiling. you give her a ridiculously wide smile in return and say "Thank you mother!" in an obedient little voice, making everyone chuckle. Your little sister, Claire, walks into the room and sits down next to you. "Mom, can you whip up some soy flakes?" Claire is lactose intolerant.

You quickly gulp down your pancakes, thank your mom, and go to your room. You take your uniform out of the closet for the first time and put it on, marveling at how short the skirt was. "Do they WANT us to look like total sluts?" you muttered to yourself. You leave your room, your backpack slung on your shoulder, and you enter your imooto's [little sister's] room. She was wearing the same uniform as you [she is a sophmore and you are to be a junior at Kaibara high school] except she is busy doing her makeup and hair. Even though you are the older sister, you care less about looks than Claire does. When she is [finally] ready, you grab your backpack from your room and leave the house, saying bye to your parents in the process. Your walk to school is mainly uneventful. At the school, Claire sees the girls she had been hanging out with for the past week and separates from you, leaving you standing by yourself in front of the school. You walk inside, noticing how weird you must look, walking alone on your first day of school. You see people staring at you. {I know it's kind of weird to be by myself, but they don't have to stare…} you think.

"Umm, Miss?" you hear behind you. You turn around and see a guy with silver hair following you, watching you intently. "Oh, hi…" you say, swallowing your antisocial tendency. "Could you help me out? I need to get to room 1-D. Do you have any idea where that is?" He smiles, making you go a little pink {why am I blushing??} and says, "I'm going to the same place. Follow me please, Miss…" "Oakarmine, Elle." "Follow me Miss Ohkarmeeneh" he says giving you another small smile. This time, you smile back, laughing at his inability to pronounce your family name. You inwardly curse having such a hard to pronounce name, at least by Japanese standards. While you're walking, he says "How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sohma, Yuki, the student council president. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

You cough, then go, "Well, uh, nice to meet you," sticking out your hand. He gives you a confused look. "Oh, excuse me. I just moved here from, er, America, and we have different customs, so to say." You give him a sorry puppy face, making him laugh. You arrive at the classroom and enter. The class starts, and the teacher gives you a seat next to Yuki. You try to pay attention, but the class is American history, which you know basically everything about. Instead, you pretend to listen, but really stare at Yuki from the corner of your eye. You find it strange that you have the same eye color as him: you've never encountered anyone with your eye color, a deep purple. The rest of the morning is a blur. You meet an overly nice girl with brown hair named Honda, Tohru whom you sit next to in chemistry, your favorite class. She seems nice, but a little dense. Almost immediately, she says, "Please don't bother calling me Honda-san, just call me Tohru!!" {This girl seems to specialize in blithe smiles,} you think. Fifth period you have lunch, and you realize that your sister isn't in your lunch period. you are making your way over to an empty table {It's happening again…} you think, when you see Tohru making her way over to you.

"If you want, you can sit with us, Ohka-chan!" You nod your head and follow her to the table she was sitting at. {That's an interesting twist to my name… I certainly never thought anyone would ever call me that… at least it sounds better than ohkarmeeneh-chan} you think. At the table, you see several people, including a blonde guy who looked too young to be in high school, a guy with orange hair, a gothic-looking girl, a tough-looking blonde girl, and a punk-looking guy. To your dismay, Yuki-chan, as you had taken to calling him in your head, wasn't there. With an internal sigh, you sit down next to the gothic girl. {Heh. My kind of person…} Tohru introduces you to everyone: the girl you're sitting next to is Hanajima, Saki, the punk is Sohma, Hatsuharu, the orange-haired guy is Sohma, Kyo, the tough girl is Uotani, Arisa, and the tiny blonde guy is Sohma, Momiji. "Are you guys related…?" you ask the three guys. Kyo grunts noncommittally, but Momiji says, "Yup! We're cousins!" You eat your food, watching Kyo out of the corner of your eye. He seems to remind you of someone, in his movements. You shake off the thought and take out Howl's Moving Castle, your favorite book of all time, as well as your most prized possession. You had gotten it signed by Diana Wynne Jones herself, and even though the book was now worth over a thousand dollars, you have no intention of ever selling it. You were deep inside the plot when you felt someone sit down next to you. You look up and see it is none other than Yuki-chan. You pretend to keep reading, but you actually stare at Yuki from the corner of your eye. Again. "And this is Sohma, Yuki," Tohru says. "Oh…I know. I met Sohma-kun this morning," you say. Yuki notices you sitting there for the first time, but quickly turns away. Uo announces a game of Hanafuda [and no, I did not just make that up. it actually exists. look it up xP] and you all play until the end of the lunch period. Then you all grudgingly go back to class. Hana turns out to be in your next class, math, and she's in your gym class as well. In gym, you're playing co-ed volleyball, so of course guys are made the captains. as a joke, the gym instructor makes Kyo-Kyo [another innocent nickname] and Yuki-chan the two captains. Kyo starts raging about beating Yuki once and for all, and Yuki looks slightly bored. {Who do they remind me of??} you think, smiling slightly. They start picking the teams, so all the guys get picked out first. Soon, it's just the fifteen girls left. It is Kyo's turn to pick a person, and you are wondering whether there was any point in showing your skills in volleyball if you ever got picked. You look up and see Kyo pointing to you. "I pick her. The new girl. Ohkar-whatever." You stand up and walk over to your new team. You sigh. Of course you get a bunch of bakas. [Once again, baka=idiot] The rest of the girls are dispersed throughout the teams, the matches start. Naturally, Kyo challenges Yuki at his first chance. {Big surprise…} you think, but soon you are as caught up in the game as Kyo. The other players on your team completely suck, but you and Kyo-Kyo make a pretty good team when they're out of the way. Kyo, you notice, is lacking in control skills. Every other time the ball came to him, he hit it as high/hard as he could, making it either a) bounce off the ceiling and almost kill you or b) bounce off the net and almost kill you. It actually went quite well for your first game. You only lost 23 to 7. Not _as_ bad as you'd initially expected. The last period of the day, you had art. Kyo, Yuki and even Hatsuharu and Momiji were in your class. None of the girls were there, though. [AN: Art class is open to sophomores and juniors at the same time, okay? I call it.] You sit at the table with all the Sohma guys. Momiji is acting like he's had too much sugar, but you assume that is his normal behavior since no one is really paying attention to his hyperosity [from now on, that's a word…]. The teacher gives everyone the assignment of drawing something or someone; it could be anything. A tree, a person, a dragon. Everyone just draws a stick figure and starts talking except for you. You don't look at your paper, you just let your hand draw, letting it glide across the paper. You are randomly staring into space, and you stop drawing when you hear Kyo-Kyo yell "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU POMPOUS RAT?!?!"

"Someone's been studying their vocabulary…when did you learn such a big word, you stupid cat?" you heard Yuki-chan say while Haru snickered next to him.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!"

"Stuuupid caaaat…" he stretched out the syllables.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BREATHE AGAIN, YOU SPOILED RAT!!!" "Stuuuuuuup-"

"Please stop." The Sohmas all look at you incredulously; no one usually interrupts Yuki and Kyo's constant fights. "Thank you." You went back to drawing, and you were soon finished. As you leaned back to admire your handy-work, you noticed that everyone was still staring at you… rather, at your paper. "What? Is it that bad?" Kyo looks at you, then back at your paper, then back at you. "Th-that l-looks exactly l-like--" Yuki-chan cut him off. "His cat! Yes, you're right Kyo, it looks exactly like Kootchi." You looked at kyo. "You named your cat _Kootchi_? That's… very… surprising… you don't really seem like a," you stifle a bout of laughter. "..._Kootchi _kind of person. You say, trying not to sound offensive. Kyo-kyo sends Yuki-chan some death glares, but doesn't say anything. {If only they knew...} you think. {If only they knew what that cat really was…} You sigh.

The school day ends, and you begin your long walk home. Tohru comes up to you and asks if you'd like to come to her house for dinner tomorrow, and you accept. You meet up with Claire [your sister for those who forgot.] on the way home, and you talk about your day. Vaguely. Very vaguely. Once home, you change out of your uniform, eat dinner, and go to bed not too long afterwards. Right before you drop off, you think, {Maybe it'll be different here. Maybe I'll be normal for once. Maybe I'll have friends. Maybe I'll…}

Then, you fall asleep.

Pretty good for my first try, eh? [person1: No, you suck, that sucked!! me: If you hate it that much, then leave. person2: That rocked!! I love it!! me: thank you :D] Elle [you] is/are a great artist. Apparently there's something secret about you… I hope this wasn't too long… Okay, if you people want to, R&R. It's just nice to know someone's actually reading your stories. Give opinions, good or bad. Ok, thanks.

[[[By the way, this is the same story, just reposted, since my account was tragically deleted D:]]]


	2. Chapter 2

Konbanwa [good evening]. Okay, so this is the second part to my oh-so-wonderful new story [jk]. Apparently, you're hiding something, Elle Oakarmine [that's your name, if you forgot]. You made some friends at school, and most of them are related to each other. "wethekings" is speaking, {wethekings} is thoughts, and [wehthekings] is me. Okay, my loving readers, read on!

***STORY START***

You're walking toward this giant brick wall. It was guarding something that you knew was important. You know you should be afraid--there are giant bloodstains on the wall for crying out loud!—but you're not, because you're walking hand in hand with someone that you're apparently in love with. Suddenly, though, his hand is yanked out of your grasp. You are screaming, he is screaming, and he is thrown against the wall, adding to the bloodstains already there. He smashes into it, falls to his knees, then goes limp. You see a dark figure back to attack him again, even though he is almost dead already, so you take him by the hand and drag him away as fast as possible. You don't look to where you're going, you just know you need to get away from there as fast as you can. You end up in a park, where you collapse, exhausted, onto the nearest bench. After a few seconds, you get up and place the guy onto the bench. You start crying on his chest while praying for a miracle.

You suddenly wake up, shaking and crying, drenched in a cold sweat. You turn to look at your clock; it is only 5 AM, but you get up anyway. You know you won't be sleeping much after a nightmare like that, so you get dressed. You dress casually: black jeans, electric blue t-shirt with black and white stars on it, and converse high tops. You creep through the house quietly, as not to wake anyone. You go to the bathroom, wash your face and brush your hair, sticking a checkered bow clip in it in the process. You take your house-key, your phone, and your iPod and carefully close the front door. You walk off your porch and walk along the sidewalk, humming along to "Dear Vienna" by Owl City. You hope that your mom won't flip out or worry about you, even though you left a note on your bed:

I went for a walk.

I'll be back by 7.

Love you, Elle.

You walk straight until you are in front of a forest. You walk into it for a short while, then climb up a tree to the left of the path. You climb as high as possible, sit down comfortably against the trunk, and listen to Brendon Urie [Panic at the Disco, dur da dur] sing:

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Well then think of what you did_

_And I hope to God it was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin?_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet,_

_Sweetie you had me._

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat,_

_A better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_No no no, you know it will always just be...me. _

As the song comes to a close, {What was it with that creepy-ass dream? Is it a warning? ftw?} you think, but then, you start randomly thinking about your new friends, which were basically your only friends.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Hi! What's your name? My name's Ella!" a six-year-old you says excitedly to a group of girls on your third day of Kindergarten.

"My name is Sally! Do you want to play with us?"

"Okay!"

FAST FORWARD

It's the last day of school before winter break. You are in fifth grade.

"Yeah, it's like so freaky. You probably color it."

"No I don't. I've told you all a million times that my hair is natural."

"You liar. Ella's a weirdo, Ella's a weirdo!! Ella's a weirdo liar!!"

"Stop it! It's not my fault!" You are hurt that Sally and her friends, who you thought were your friends, could be so mean to you. Soon, the rest of the class joins in, teasing you. Meanly.

"If you don't stop dyeing your hair purple, I'll make sure you never have any friends again!"

"But I don't dye it! It's always been like this! It's always been purple!" You knew you were close to your breaking point, and if you got there, there would be some heavily bruised and bleeding girls all over the room.

"That makes it even weirder. You probably have some weird skin disease that makes your hair purple. You're so—"

"Shut up." You all turn and see your cousin, David, staring at the other girls, irritated. "Stop making fun of her." They stutter and quickly walk/run away. David is the most popular guy in the class, and sometimes you're glad he's there for you.

After that day, you never really had any friends. Everyone had already separated into their own little cliques, and there wasn't any room for you anymore. Your cousin only acted nice when you were about to kill someone, because then he would get blamed, as well as you, by the family head. Most of the time, he and his wannabes simply ignored you. His hair was weird, too, gold with brown flecks, but that was apparently more normal than purple.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

You look at your watch. {Hmm...6:30...I think I should start home.}You stand up on the branch you're sitting on and stretch. You think you see and orange headed guy resting on a roof in the distance. {I must be having early morning delusions...} you think, leaping nimbly off the tree branch. You walk back down the path through the forest, and start down the sidewalk, once again listening to your iPod. You start laughing as you hear the intro of the song. You sing along:

_ponyo ponyo ponyo saka na no ko_

_aoi umi kara yatte kita_

_ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda _

_manmaru onaka no anna no ko._

_peta peta pyon pyon_

_ashitte ii na kakechao!_

_niigi niigi buun bun_

_otete wa ii na tsunaijao_

_no ko to haneru to kokoro mo odoru yo_

_paaku paku CHUGGYUSTU! paaku paku CHUGGYUTSU!_

_ano ko go daisuki makkakka no_

_ponyo ponyo ponyo saka na no ko_

_aoi umi kara yatte kita _

_ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda_

_man maru onaka no anna no ko_

You walk into the house with 15 minutes to spare. Everyone is barely waking up, so you take the opportunity to be the first to take a shower, therefore actually getting some hot water. You change into your school uniform, go into the kitchen, and make a big bowl of fruit salad, which you serve to everyone. Your mom laughs and says, "Someone's chipper this morning." You smile and ask whether you can go to a friend's house after school. Your mom is a little surprised, but says sure. You eat, get your stuff, and leave for school. As you're walking, you hear someone call "Oka-chan!" you turn and see Tohru hurrying toward you, as well as Kyo and Yuki. {Damn, do these guys follow her everywhere?}

"So can you come to our house later, Oka-chan?"

"Yeah, I can—wait. What do you mean, our?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I live with Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Gure-san!"

You gasp. "So you're a...a... ho—"

"She's just our housekeeper," Yuki cuts in.

"Oh...that's okay then."

"What did you think she was doing—oh." Kyo starts to say, but then starts blushing madly.

"Baka neko." Yuki says, smacking Kyo on the back of the head. They start squabbling and you ask Tohru in an undertone,"Are they always like this?"

"Yes, most of the time."

You get to school, go to homeroom, and go through your school day once again. This time in gym, though, you only lose 21 to 10 to Yuki's team. You get to art, faced with the same assignment again. This time, though, you end up drawing the cutest little rat. Yuki-chan is the one who's speechless today.

"How do you keep—" Momiji starts saying, but Haru cuts him off.

"Guessing our pets?" Haru finishes.

Then, the bell rings, you go to your locker, and meet up with Tohru. You both wait for Kyo-Kyo and Yuki-chan, then start walking to their house. You are surprised that you are heading into the woods that you were in that morning. You walk along the path until you reach the house.

Sorry to end it now, but the next chapter will tell exactly what happens at the house. You're going to meet Shiggy-san [Shigure], I wonder what you'll think of him? I'm sorry about the dream, if it sucked. The second song was Gake No Ue No Ponyo, which, by the way, I know all the words to in Japanese. Did anyone see Ponyo? I thought it was adorable. R&R if you feel up to it. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Alrightie, I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha peoples!! Here's nightwaif again, with the third installment to my story. I left off with you reaching Tohru's house, which she invited you to after school. You found out that morning that she lived with Sohmas Kyo and Yuki, along with a mysterious person named Shigure. Please read the other two stories before you read this one. "doki" is speaking, {doki} is thoughts, and [doki] is me. Enjoy the magnificence of my wonderful story furthermore, loving readers! [jk]

***STORY START***

The house looks pretty nice from the outside. You all walk inside and take off your shoes. Tohru bustles into the kitchen, saying she needs to start with dinner. You all sit at the table, enveloped in an awkward silence. Finally, to break the ice, you take a paper football out of your schoolbag and flick it at Kyo-Kyo. It bounces off his head, he turns to you and yells "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

"It's called paper football, you wang."

He chucks it at you. You catch it deftly and wag your finger at him. "No, no, that's not how we play." You get up and move his hands into a mini goal post, while he blushes madly [at a girl touching his hands, no doubt]. You see Yuki-chan watching you with interest from the corner of your eye. "Now keep them like that." You go back to where you were sitting and easily flick the football into the goal. Kyo-Kyo picks up the football, you make your hands a goal, but his flick barely makes it move at all.

"DAMMIT!!" he yells.

"Let me try," you hear Yuki say. You toss the paper football over to him. You make a goal post again, but he barely flicks it any further than Kyo.

"Okay, guys, watch. You flick the middle of the paper, so that it goes farther." You take out two pieces of paper and fold them into footballs. "Here. You girls try practicing, while I do my homework." Yuki doesn't respond at all, he just catches his football. Kyo, on the other hand, yells, "WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY'D YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL!?!?!?" You don't reply, but smirk behind your pre-calc.

"I CAN SEE THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE!!!"

"Well, I can see that you're yelling at me."

"AND WHAT?? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT??"

"I'm going to slap you," you hear a deep voice say behind Kyo-Kyo. You look up from the numbers in front of you.

"Wha--?" Kyo is interrupted by a tall, black-haired guy slapping him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!" Kyo jumps up, rubbing his face.

"We don't yell at our guests, especially when they look this good," the guy says with a perverted grin.

"Urusai, Shigure," yuki says while hitting the back of the older dude's head. [Urusai=Shut up]

"Oh, so am I to assume that you are the infamous Shigure-san?" you ask, ignoring his comment. "That would be me, my beautiful lady. And who might you be?" He sweeps over to you grandly, picks up your hand and kisses it. You laugh nervously and kick him in the balls.

"That would be what we do to pervs in America."

At that moment, Tohru pops in with dinner, only to see Yuki, Kyo, and you standing over Shigure, who is on the ground crying, "I was just trying to be friendly!" holding his nuts. You all anime sweat drop and start eating, and after a while Shigure stops whining and gets up. Tohru introduces you to Shigure, and after the meal, Kyo-Kyo challenges Yuki to a paper football match, while Shigure goes to finish writing some novel and Tohru goes into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Kyo, of course, loses, because even though he learned to flick, he is still lacking in control. Just like in volleyball. After Kyo-Kyo loses three times and it looks like he's ready to explode, you cut in and say, "Okay, I'll play you, Kyo. If I win, you do what I say. If you win, I do what you say. Okay?" You flick the football and get your first point. Yuki is sitting next to you, so you whisper, "Could you leave for a second?" to him. He nods his head and leaves the room. "ONE TO ZERO!!" you yell at Kyo-Kyo, waking him from some sort of trance. He flicks it, scoring a point. You flick it back, scoring another point for yourself. It goes back and forth like that until you're both at twenty-nine points [you're playing up to thirty] It's your turn to flick, and you think {Wow...he's a totally different person when Yuki's not around...} Distracted, you flick it, and you miss the goal by a centimeter. {Oh crap...} you think as Kyo perfectly scores his victory point.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!! I BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Congratulations."

"I BEAT YOU, I BEAT YOU!!!!" he yells in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up...it's not that funny the second time..."

"I BEAT THE 'MASTER'!!!!!!!!! HA HA!!!!! THAT MAKES ME THE MASTER OF PAPER FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!"

"I said **shut up**," you growl.

"Or what?? Is the little girl going to beat me up??"

"I might have to if you call me a little girl again."

"Yeah, right! You couldn't lay a finger on me if you tried!"

"I take that as a challenge."

"Huh? I'm not gonna fight a **little girl**!"

"What if I punch you first?" you say, jumping up and punching him across the room.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, don't break my house while we have guests over," Shigure says, coming into the room, only to see Kyo on the other side of the room getting up and holding his face where you punched him, and you making your way over to him to punch him again. Yuki walks into the room just as Kyo-Kyo blocks your second punch, trying to kick you, but you dodge. "I don't think you want to get in the middle of this, Shigure," you distantly hear Yuki say as you kick Kyo through the closed paper door, jumping out as well. You stand over him and say, "So, are you ready to surrender, Mr. Smart-Ass?"

"NEVER!!!!!" he yells, doing one of those spin-kick moves, basically tripping you. You fall to the ground and pretend to be all hurt, clutching your face. He leans over you, checking if you're hurt badly, when you roll over, jump up, and stand on his back, making him fall over, flat on his face. "Do you surrender?" you ask, slowly putting more pressure on his back with your foot.

"N-never..." he manages to choke out.

***Kyo's POV***

I'm kneeling down next to her, checking if she's hurt or not, and before I know it, she's standing on my back. {This is so embarrassing..... I bet that damn rat is watching...he'll never let me live this down. Hmm...if I turn my body, she'll probably fall off...right onto me. and then freaking Hatori will have to erase her memory. Oh whatever...}

"Do you surrender?" you hear her say.

"N-never." The constant pressure on your back is starting to hurt. This girl is really pissing you off. "Get off me, bitch."

"Technically the term is queen. I'm no dog."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Say it...unless, of course you want a broken rib..." she says, putting all her weight on the upper half of my back.

"Fine."

"Say it..."

"Get off me Queen Okar- uh...Okarm-."

"Thank you kindly. But please, just call me Elle."

***Elle's/your POV***

"Thank you kindly. But please, just call me Elle," you say, slowly walking off of Kyo's back. You don't think he got what you were trying to say with the queen thing: your sensei would call what you just said totally reckless. You walk into the house to find Tohru looking at you, amazed, Yuki looking at you, brow furrowed, and Shigure crying, "My poor house! My poor, poor house!"

You look at the door you broke. "Oh...I'll fix that now. Do you have any paper? And tape?"

"Follow me," Yuki says, and you follow him to a random closet, from which he gives you the paper and tape. You walk to the door and start fixing it.

"Oh no no no!! I can't let you fix it Oka-chan! You're our guest!"

"Well, I broke it, so I have to fix it. Sohma-Kyo-kun should help me though. This was mostly his fault."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU BUST DOWN THE DOOR AND ITS **MY** FAULT?!?!?"

"Well, you provoked me. I'm dangerous when I'm mad."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll help." He sits down next to you and starts taping, while everyone leaves the room, off to do something more interesting.

"Sorry I attacked you... when someone gets me really mad, I usually explode. My relatives called it 'Red Ella.'"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Friends?" he looks at you like you're crazy when you say this.

"Why would **you** want to be friends with **me**?"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were too good to be friends with some weird new girl from America with purple hair," you say angrily. Past rejections have made you quick to assume that no one liked you.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! Oh, damn, I'm such an ass!!" Kyo says, mostly to himself, angrily punching the ground.

"It's okay, though."

"Huh?"

"It's okay if you don't want to be my friend. No sane person would be."

You both sit in silence, until you finish patching up the door. Then you smile cheerfully like nothing had happened and say, "So where's this famous cat of yours? I'd enjoy seeing him."

"Uhhhhhhh...well...I think that, uhh... he's always in that damn Yuki's room, so check there." he says nervously. You stand up and stretch. "Then I'll go find Sohma-kun!" You walk through the house aimlessly, then suddenly see Yuki-chan in the hallway. "Sohma-san! Do you have any idea where Sohma Kyo-kun's cat is? You know, Kootchi??"

"Er...you can call me by my name. Uhh, Kootchi... well, I'm not quite sure where Kootchi is..." You hear a very familiar-sounding explosion from downstairs. "But your best guess would be the kitchen." You go down into the kitchen and you see the cutest little orange cat sitting on the floor. "Awwww...... are you Mr. Kootchi?" The cat has the strangest look on its face. It looked like a faint look of disgust. You pick up the cat and carry him onto the deck outside the door. You scratch him behind the ears and he purrs like a maniac. You put him down on your lap and pet him lazily. He licks your hand and you blush. {Wait...why am I blushing? It's a cat!} He nuzzles your leg. {But he seems so flirtatious......but that happens to me a lot, now doesn't it?} You rub a spot on his neck that you know to be the weak point of all cats. He purrs even harder than before.

***Kyo's POV***

{I can't believe I told her that damn Yuki had 'my cat.' God, I'm so RETARDED!} I use the distraction of her attention to bound into the kitchen. "Hey, i need you to hug me!" I yell at Tohru.

"Wahh???"

"JUST DO IT!!"

"Uh...hai!" She hugs me, and I explode into my cat form. I tell Tohru to leave the kitchen.

"Hai!" she runs into the room with the kotatsu, just as I see Elle run down the stairs. She picks me up and starts cooing at me. I put on a faux look of disgust, secretly enjoying the attention. She brings me out onto the porch and starts rubbing me behind my ears, and I purr against my will, my feline instinct setting in. She puts me on her lap, {Well, this is interesting... wait! Why am I thinking that?! Living with Shigure is poisoning my mind. And this girl just beat me up an hour ago!!} I lick her hand, nuzzling against her leg.{STOP IT! STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!!!} She blushes, for some odd reason. Then, she does it. She rubs the weak spot on my neck. I mew softly, the equivalent of a human moan. I feel waves of pleasure washing over my whole body, and I struggle not to give into the temptation of doing...something naughty. Suddenly, I feel that I'm going to change back in the next ten seconds, so I sadly bound off her lap and into the kitchen. I poof back, and speedily get dressed. She walks into the kitchen, only to see me sitting at the counter, eating an orange. As she comes in, I blush a deep maroon color. {That may be the dumbest thing I've ever done} I think, as she walks past me.

***Elle's/your POV***

Suddenly, though, the kitty bounds up off of your lap and runs into the house. {That's odd... another explosion...} You walk back into the kitchen, only to find Kyo sitting at the counter, eating an orange. You walk past him and see Tohru sitting under the kotatsu, warming herself, talking to Yuki. "I'd just like to say thank you for having me over, and making such a delicious dinner, Honda-san. I-"

"You're not leaving, are you? Please stay a little more. And please, you can call me Tohru!"

"Well then, thank you Tohru-chan, as well as you, Yuki-kun. But I really have to get home. Would you guys like to come over for dinner tomorrow? Sohma-Kyo-kun can come too, if he wants to. You can call me Elle, by the way."

"Oh yes! We'd love to come over!"

"Okay, then I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thank you again."

You leave the room and walk into the kitchen. You see Kyo-Kyo blushing when he sees you, and you wonder why. He turns away from you though.

"Uhh... well, bye then, Sohma-kun. Be sure to be at my house by five tomorrow. You're invited too."

"Just call me by my name, dammit."

"Okay...Kyo-kun....."

You turn to leave, when you hear him say, "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be the insane one..."

"Huh?"

"I'll be the insane one... and I'll be your friend." he says, giving you a small smile. You don't know what to say, but finally decide on "Thanks" and smiling back, warmly. "Sayonara!"

"Bye...Elle," whispers Kyo, but you don't hear him; you're already on your way home. ~~~~~~~~~~

Alrightie, people. That was the third one. It seems that someone has a little crush on you! Maybe even two someones... [Damn it! Did I really say that?!] The next chapter will be all about your little "house party." If you feel like it peoples, give me your opinions, whether good or bad. R&R please. Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Part four! Nothing all that interesting has been happening in my life lately, so I'm posting these like crazy. "Quiche" is speaking, {Quiche} is thoughts, and [Quiche] is me. Anyway, happy reading!! ^_^

***STORY START***

"Erm...Yuki-kun? Do you have a second?" you ask him after American history class the next morning. He gives you a warm smile. "Yes?"

"Where's the nurse's office?"

"Oh...are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. My mother just, uh, told me to go get something for my sister. She's too embarrassed to go herself, she's lactose-intolerant," you lie through your teeth.

"Oh, well it's this way." You follow him to the nurse's office. "Thank you Soh- I mean Yuki-kun." He walks away and you run into the room. There is no one there except for you and...

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here," you say, your voice calm, the total opposite of how you are really feeling. "You should be in America."

"So should you."

"If that's what this is about, I'm not going back. Nothing in the world can make me! Not even you. I won't—"

"That's not why I'm here, Ella."

"That's not my name anymore. Then why **are** you here? And where's the nurse? I need to see her..."

"The nurse is at lunch. Now, we need to talk about you attending a public school..."

"Meijin! I've been being really, really careful! There's nothing to worry about..." you say nervously, edging slowly toward the door, playing with your necklace.

"I am simply concerned about your welfare. I thought that you were going to that all-girl school that Alexander planned for you..."

"I WILL NEVER GO TO ANY SHITTY SCHOOL THAT THAT IDIOT PLANNED FOR ME TO GO TO!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN MAKE ME!!!!! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LISTEN TO HIM!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?! DIE!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop making a scene," the man you called "Meijin" says with a roll of his eyes.

"I'M NOT MAKING A SCENE!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!! I WAS DOING PERFECTLY WELL UNTIL YOU CAME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FRIENDS HERE!!!!!!!!! FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! REAL FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you scream at him, throwing a series of kicks and punches at him. [Wow...anger management much? Ever heard of it Elle?] You know it's useless, though. He easily blocks your moves, not an easy thing to do since you're in "Red Ella" mode. You take this opportunity to run out of the room, almost crashing into Kyo-Kyo, but dodging him at the last moment. {That was a close one...}

***Kyo's POV***

I'm walking to math, my favorite class because that damn Yuki isn't in it with me, wondering how I'm going to face Elle in my favorite class. {Of **course** she sits next to me. Of course. She won't know why I'm blushing...and I'm not about to tell her...but she'll think I'm weak. Not to mention crazy…} I sigh. {Tough. Pleasure like that comes at a price.} Suddenly I hear her voice screaming, "I WILL NEVER GO TO ANY SHITTY SCHOOL THAT THAT IDIOT PLANNED FOR ME TO GO TO!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN MAKE ME!!!!! ID RATHER DIE THAN LISTEN TO HIM!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?! DIE!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!" Then, I hear some guy's quiet voice saying, "Stop making a scene." {Where have I heard that before? The Godforsaken Rat, that's where.} I think, walking closer to the voices. When I hear her scream, "I'M NOT MAKING A SCENE!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!! I WAS DOING PERFECTLY WELL UNTIL YOU CAME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FRIENDS HERE!!!!!!!!! FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! REAL FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I break into a run toward the nurse's office, where all the noise is coming from. I'm almost at the doorway when she bounds out of the room. My instincts set in, and I immediately jump away from her. She still barely misses me; I see that her eyes are red, as opposed to her usual purple. I think, {Shit!} and run after her.

***Your/Elle's POV***

{Oh my God. I'm going to be in so much trouble. So much freaking trouble...why did he have to come here? Can't I just live happily like everyone else in the world?} You run, not caring where you're running to. You somehow end up on the roof. When you get up there, you hear someone slam through the door behind you. {That stalker... I'm going to kill him. Right now.} "Isn't it enough that you follow me here to Japan?" you say in a dangerous voice, without turning around. "But now, you're not going to let me ever be alone with my thoughts, too? Are you going to take everything, all my joys and freedoms, away from me so that all that's left of me is a hollow, withered shell of a person? No. Not again. Not you." You spin around, with murder in your eyes, until you see that the one behind you isn't Meijin. You look down and study your Converses. "You just heard all of that." You say it as a statement, not a question. "Uhhh...yeah." Kyo-Kyo looks slightly embarrassed.

"I need you to do one thing. Please, forget about that, that whole speech, what I said to Meijin, everything. Please forget. Please?"

"Elle, I can't do that."

"It's the only thing I'll ever ask you to do. Please. Forget," you say, not registering that he just called you Elle, instead of something awkward, like "Oh-karmin-ah-san."

"I can't. Because I don't forget. I never forget. Anything. Or anyone. I never forget."

"Oh...you're just like me then," you say, as you run back the way you came, tears falling from your eyes. Kyo just watches you run. By the time you get downstairs and wash your face so that no one knows you were crying, it is already the end of fourth period, so you walk slowly and get to the cafeteria just in time for the fifth period bell ringing. You're the first person at the table, but you're soon followed by Tohru, Momiji, Yuki-chan and the rest of the group. Kyo is the last to sit down, but you ignore him. At least, you _pretend_ to ignore him. You don't talk to anyone and eat your lunch in silence. After you're done eating, you stare out the window for a few seconds, then stand up and say "Later." You take your book bag and proceed to the roof. You find that it relaxes you up there. High places had always relaxed you. You put your bag next to the doorway-box that opened up to the roof, then sat on it. [The doorway-box, not the bag] You meditated for a few minutes, and then you thought that by the end of the period, you would be able to function normally again, and get out of the whole "Red Ella" state of mind. You focus on breathing steadily, trying not to think of anything upsetting.

But life can't have you functioning normally, now can it? You hear someone running up the stairs under you, and then slamming through the door to the roof. You are ready to tell the person off when you see an orange head of hair emerging. You decide to listen to what he's saying in secret; he seems to be talking to himself. "I hope she doesn't go and commit suicide," he mutters. "Whatever just happened can't be that bad...it can't be worse than my situation. Dammit!! Why me?" You stare at the back of his neck for a couple of seconds, and whaddaya know? He spins around. {He must have ESP, too.} you think, smirking.

***Kyo-Kyo's POV***

Everyone at the table watches her retreating back with surprise. I wait about two minutes, then get up and follow suit. {She probably went outside... I'll give her some space.} I run up the stairs to the roof, muttering "Dammit, why can't I just forget about her? She shouldn't mean anything to me." I emerge onto the roof saying, "I hope she doesn't go and commit suicide, whatever just happened can't be that bad...it can't be worse than my situation. Dammit!! Why me?" Suddenly, I feel someone's gaze prick the back of my neck. ESP comes with being the cat. I turn around, but don't see anyone, until I hear her voice say, "Don't worry, I haven't committed suicide. And I'm not planning to. But my life is definitely, definitely worse than yours," and I look at the doorway to the roof. She's sitting on top of it, smirking maliciously at me. {How the hell did she get up there? It's pretty high.} "Stop that. Stop smirking at me!" is all I can manage to say. "No one can make me stop." she says calmly, tauntingly. At that point, she jumps off the doorway grabs her bag, and jumps off the roof. "SHIT!!!!!!! ELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, grabbing at the spot she had just been a second ago. I run over to the side on the building, only to see her land perfectly, without breaking any bones, and smirking up at me. Then that damn rat runs out of the school and just stares at her. Like some kind of retarded fish. At that point, she walks into the building like nothing happened. I stay on the roof and think.

***Yuki-chan's POV***

Elle just left the table. {I hope I didn't do something to upset her yesterday...} Then the stupid cat stands up and leaves, too. {That baka probably did something idiotic... as per usual.} I stand up and say, "Excuse me everyone, but I need to go to the student council room." Haru-nee fixed me with a glance, and I sorely hoped he wouldn't come with me.

Alone time with Haru usually meant some form of harassment. Usually, he squeezed my ass or _somewhere else_, or attempted to kiss me, calling me his princess, but I am, and always will be, as straight as a pencil. His obvious crush just kind of gave me the creeps. And I had my heart set on someone already... and I'm not about to let that Idiotic Feline ruin my chance with who may be my Perfect Soulmate.

I walk away and go to the Student Council Room. I look up from my paperwork for a second and look out the window, only to see Elle flying by, falling. {I'm on the second floor, so she must have jumped off of the roof!! She's going to break her spine!! Holy shit, what if she gets _paralyzed????_} I run out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Instead of her limp, bloody body, I see her walking calmly toward me. My jaw must have hit the ground, because she smirks at me and says, "Close your mouth, you might swallow a fly." Then she walks away from me, smirking up at that cat, who's standing on the roof. {That girl is really something... Something beautiful and tantalizing and just simply Perfect....}

***Your/Ella-Lela-Bella's POV***

It's gym class. You've gotten over your "Red Ella." But Kyo-Kyo needn't know that. {Mwahaha!} you think. {Lets scare him a bit...} You get onto your volleyball court. Yuki-chan's team is already there, and the rest of your team is off to a corner, talking. {Useless lugs.} All except for Kyo. Who is watching you warily. You smile evilly. {This is going to be fun...}

***FF*** [ten minutes later...]

"DO YOU CALL THAT A HIT?!?!?!?! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AS IF YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER, YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!! ITS QUEEN!!!!!!!!!! AND YEAH, ANYONE COULD SPIKE BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!!!!!" he steps off of the court.

"YOU LITTLE DICKS OVER THERE!!!!!!!!! OFF THE COURT!!!!!!!!!!!! ME VERSUS YUKI!!"

"Miss Oka-- I mean, Elle-chan, are you sure about this? Are you okay?"

"I'M AS SURE ABOUT THIS AS I AM THAT KYO'S A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!" Kyo-Kyo says, trying to get back onto the court.

"SHUT IT, RETARD. OK, LET'S GO YUN-YUN!!!!!!!!!!" You have a really, really close game, but you choke on the last point. This has happened to you throughout your life. You're winning, winning…then you lose by a hair's breadth. You're trying not to burst out laughing the whole time. When you lose, you put on a sad puppy dog face. The period ends, you go to change, and you go to art. You sit down in your usual spot, and you stare at a new blank piece of paper, with the same assignment as the day before. Kyo-Kyo and Yuki-chan are eying you warily again, but you smile big and say, "No worries! I was 'Red Ella' before, but now it's passed." You internally laugh hysterically at them.

"Oh…I have something like that, too," Haru says, waving his hand about in the air, startling you. You weren't used to his voice… he hardly ever talked, at least to you. "These guys call it my 'Black Haru.'" You smile. Today, instead of drawing an animal, you draw a very detailed human heart, with all the chambers and valves, and make it look like there is a big dent in one corner. [Emo much? no, you're just trying to freak out everyone at the table :D you're an evil genius] When you're done, Kyo quietly whispers, "What the fuck is **your** problem???" You put on your most emotionless face, and monotonously say, "I have problems. They're hard to explain." After an awkward pause, you burst out laughing.

"Psh..... you *laugh* thought I was....*giggle* serious? Ahahaha!" Momiji follows suit, and soon enough, you're getting weird glances from the whole class, while Yuki-chan is "trying" to laugh, Haru is zoning out, and Kyo-Kyo is giving you an "I-don't-know-this-maniac" look. Yeppers. You get those a lot. After a few minutes, Momiji whispers something in your ear, and you giggle, nod, and whisper something in his ear. He nods, and you first shoot a glance at Kyo, then at Yuki, holding eye contact with them both until they turn away. Kyo-Kyo turns away almost immediately, blushing beet red, and Yuki-chan only lasts a few seconds longer than Kyo. {This is going to be a piece of cake… Momiji can kiss his $20 goodbye!} At the end of the period, you find Tohru and tell her that she can come to your house right now, after school. She says, "Hai!" in her usual happy fashion. You both go to your lockers, get the stuff you need, and wait near the front entrance for Kyo-Kyo and Yuki-chan. It doesn't take them too long, and they look at you quizzically. "Oh, Tohru-chan and I have decided that we're going to go to my house right away." You smile at them and turn around, not waiting to see their expressions. "Follow me, guys!" Tohru happily walks next to you, and you have a pointless conversation with her.

***Yuki-chan's POV***

"Get that smile off your face you stupid cat, before you make even more of an idiot of yourself," I mutter so that neither Miss Tohru nor Miss Succulent—I mean Miss Elle, oops—can hear me.

"Shut your face, damn rat," he replies, wiping the grin off his face in a heartbeat. {Did he actually just obey me without a violent fight? What's going on?? Maybe it's Miss Elle in that skirt… it's a little too short on her...} I find myself grinning stupidly as well. {Oh God, if I don't stop looking, I'm going to have a tent in my pants. Shit, I'm going to kill that Shigure the next time I see him. He's poisoning my mind…focus on something else Yuki…umm…I'll kill him. I'll get that giant knife from the kitchen and stab it through his heart and then I'll sprinkle salt over it to make it hurt even more. Mwahaha...…this isn't working…}

"We're here!"

**Kyo-Kyo's POV***

As she skips to her front door [quite a change from before, right?] her skirt lifts up a little bit more. Okay, more than a little bit. Enough to see she was wearing black underwear with little stars on it. {Is she doing this on purpose? 'Cause she sure wasn't skipping around or flashing her panties before.} Me and the damn rat are staring hungrily at her. {Yes, she's definitely doing it on purpose. She just winked at us.} I turn away, my face on fire, while the rodent does the same.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there oogling, or are you going to come inside?" she asks us, and we quickly follow the girls through the front door.

~~~  
Well, that was chapter four. I'm sorry D: I've been lazy with posting, because me whole story was written out with terrible grammar, and "u" was used instead of "you" and it was just extremely annoying. I also had to add a few things to the plot and change around a few words because they just didn't sound right. After Chapter 7, though, I don't have to worry about my grammar anymore since I started writing properly :D

Why did your "meijin" [means master, I meant it as a karate master, and I didn't want to use shishou] come to Japan? Why did you go to the nurse's office in the first place? Who is this Alexander, and why do you hate him so much? What was your bet with Momiji? Why are you flirting with Kyo-Kyo and Yuki-chan? Why am I asking you all these questions?

I'm sorry if this story sucks, which I'm pretty sure it does…anyway, if you feel like it, ratings/reviews are always welcome. And, before I forget, Happy New Year's Eve Of Eve!!! Okay, part four is officially over now! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Of Sour Cream and Onion Lays, Cross dressing, and Semi-Pleasant Surprises. "Psh." is speaking, {Psh.} is thoughts, [Psh.] is me, and Psh. would be words in English. At all other times, you're speaking in Japanese. I just thought I'd mention that.

***STORY START***

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there oogling, or are you going to come inside?" you ask them flirtatiously. {I must look and sound like a complete slut...} you think as they both follow Tohru and you through the door. You give them all a tour of your house, showing them the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms, and your room. You tell them to sit in the living room for a moment and you go into the kitchen and grab two jumbo bags of Sour Cream and Onion Lays that you brought with you from the States. You're practically addicted to them. You grab four Dr. Peppers [also from America] and walk back into the living room. Yuki-chan and Kyo-Kyo are bickering like an old married couple, and Tohru is pleading with them to stop. You throw the chips at Kyo and pass everyone their soda, then slide The Simpsons Movie into the DVD player [you turn the Japanese subs on in your TV, of course. The Simpsons sound horrible in Japanese]. You turn off the lights, making it dark and movie theater-like. Yuki-chan and Kyo-Kyo immediately shut up when you plop yourself between them on the sofa [Tohru's sitting [[ALONE!]] on the love seat]. Kyo opens the bag of chips and takes one out, staring at it. "What the HELL is this?"

"This, my dear Kyo-Kyo, is the best food in the entire world," you say, reaching over him and snatching the chip out of his hand, sticking it in your mouth. He stares at you, and little Yuki-chan asks, "Err, Miss Oka- I mean, Elle-chan, what do you do with this?" He gestures to the soda I gave to him. [I know, this is going a little far... of course they know what soda cans are in Japan. I'm just making the people in this town a little clueless, okay?]

"Why, you drink it, of course! It's delicious!" you say, smiling flirtatiously at Yuki. He blushes prettily. {Am I going too far?} You brush his chest with your arm, taking the can from him and cracking it open, smiling graciously and putting it in his hand. "Try it. You'll love it."

FF (two hours later)

Just as the credits start rolling, you hear your brother and sister come through the front door. Yuki-chan is on his seventh can of soda, and there aren't any chips left, courtesy of you and Kyo-Kyo. Your sister sings "We're hooooooooooooooooome!!" She walks into the room laughing, but immediately stops when she sees who you're sitting with. She stares at Yuki-chan, who is currently looking quite a bit less serious now that he has so much caffeine in his system, and then she quickly darts from the room, blushing. You roll your eyes, {Wow... and **I'm** supposed to be the shy one...} Then, Jeffrey walks into the room. He's a senior in your school, and he waves at you all, stares at Tohru, and then draws you into the kitchen. "Since when do you have friends?" he whispers to you in the kitchen, jokingly. "And since when are they the most popular people at school? I'm so proud of you sis!" he says with mock pride. "You look so cozy with Prince Yuki in there... I think you might just become queen." You punch his arm. "Shut up. I just gave him one too many sodas. Well... more like five too many." Jeffrey always knew you the best. "But you know as well as I do that I couldn't try anything, err, _intimate_ even if I wanted to. Which I **DON'T** if that's what you're smirking about." You stare at your feet. "I have my eyes set on someone else, anyway," you mumble at your converse in a futile attempt that he won't hear it. "Awwwwwww!!! Elle's in love with someone!!! That's soo cute!!!"

"Shhhhhhhhh. They'll hear you, you idiot! Anyway, it doesn't matter. No one could ever like a thing like me." Your big brother pulls you into a bear hug. You flinch at the contact: you usually make it your priority **not** to be hugged by any guys, but you could understand it from your brother. "Anyway, you were too busy feasting your eyes on **Tohru** to even see anything else," you say, poking him. "N-no. I d-didn't. You're cr-crazy, as usual."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!! Jeffie's in looooooooooove!!"

"Shut it. Or I'll tell them you like...uh...that orange topped guy!! Kyo! Yeah! I'll tell them that!!"

"NO! DONT! Or, uhh...I'll actually tell them you like Tohru!" You strut into the living room and say, "Hey guys!! Guess what?? My brother Jeffrey says that he's in love with you Tohru. He wants you to be forever his, and he wants to kiss you and hug you and marry you! But he's debating whether or not to propose to you first, Princess Yuki-chan, since he's really attracted to you. He says you've got the nicest-looking ass he's ever seen! He'll gladly have a threesome with you two. And—" Before you can say another word, Jeffrey puts his hand over your mouth and glares at you. "Well, Elle here also has a confession to make: Kyo, Elle is in love with you!! She wants to kiss you and hug you even though she can't because she's—" at this point you shove him away and angrily whisper, "They may not understand English, but you still can't say that! I think you know what Alexander would do. Now go to your room and cry before I stab you with a shoe." He runs away to his room in mock terror, sobbing, while you turn to the rest of the people in the room, who are staring at you like you're an escaped mental patient. [In case you didn't read the A/N, everything underlined was in English.] "Umm... well that was my Onii-san! Heh heh." You slip back into your seat, blushing. "I'll introduce you guys to him and my sister later..." Kyo is staring at you as if saying, "What the HELL?", Tohru is blissfully unaware of anything, as always, and Yuki says, "He reminds me of my Onii-san, Ayame." Then Kyo-Kyo's and Yuki-chan's faces go stormy. "Well...how about we go outside?" you say, everyone nods their heads, and you quickly run to your room and get your iPod speaker, then take everyone out into your backyard. There are four towels out there already, so you take them and spread them out into a cross-like shape. You turn on the speaker and George Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue" is heard. [In case you don't know, Rhapsody in Blue is classical music/jazz.] You lay down on a Power puff Girls towel and gesture for everyone else to do the same. You look at your watch: its 4:32. {Hmm...we have two hours until dinner.}

"Let's play truth or dare!" you say, changing the song to Breaking Benjamin's "I Will Not Bow" as everyone cautiously sits down, wincing at the song. Tohru says "Hai!" with her usual enthusiasm while Kyo rolls his eyes and Yuki stares at you happily. {Yeah, he's definitely had way too much soda...} "Ok, Tohru-chan, truth or dare?" you ask.

"Umm...truth."

"What's your favorite color?" You see everyone mentally sighing, relieved. {Mwahaha! They think that I'll take it easy on them, too? Tohru's just too innocent for what I have planned... And we girls have to stick together, don't we?}

"Well...pink, I think."

"Okay, now you ask someone, Tohru."

"Elle-chan, truth or dare?" You pretend to think about it, and say, "Truth."

"What's your favorite song?" You think hard.

"Hmm...that's a tough one. Well, I'll have to say that my favorite is, Rhapsody in Blue from before, but my close second favorite would have to be this..." You scroll the iPod to Tokio Hotel's "Love and Death." You let it play.

"Hmm...Kyo, truth or dare?" You smile innocently, knowing his answer before he says it.

"Dare, of course."

"Hmm...I dare you to wear one of my outfits for three hours. I pick the clothes, of course." You grin cheekily, while he stares at you in horror. "WHAT THE HELL??!?! THERE'S NO WAY I'M—"

"Well, of course you won't. I should have known. You're too scared. I had no idea that you were such a pu—"

"I'M NOT SCARED!!!! DAMMIT, I'LL DO IT!!!!" This was what you'd been waiting for. "Okay, then follow me please." You stand up just as "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne comes on. You blush at the odds of that song coming on, and Kyo-Kyo follows you into your house with a huff. "I can't believe I agreed to this, dammit..." he mutters. You both walk into your room. You look in your closet. You decide to be nice [Aha! Not.] and give him a choice of what to wear. "Okay, would you rather wear this," you say, holding up a nice, short, frilly, turquoise and black dress and throwing it at him, along with black elbow-length fingerless gloves, white fishnet stockings, and classic black converse low-tops.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WILL EVER WEAR THIS!!!!!"

"...or this." you say, holding up a black thermal with Jack Skellington on it. Then, you pull out a frilly red and black miniskirt, as well as knee high black and white starred socks and red Converse low-tops.

He stares at both outfits with a red face, then finally picks the dress with a hopeless expression. You go in your closet and come out with a regular tee-shirt and jeans. He stares at you, and yells, "YOU'RE MAKING **ME** WEAR A **DRESS** WHILE **YOU'RE** CASUALLY WEARING **JEANS**?!??!?!?!"

"Well...I suppose it **is** a bit too cruel...I suppose I'll wear the other choice. But only because you **know** you're **dying** to see me in it. I mean you're yelling," you say with a flirtatious grin, then disappear through the door and into the bathroom before he has a chance to object. You speedily dress, brush out your hair, and put in a black headband covered in red lace. You enter your room, only to see Kyo-Kyo struggling to get the dress on over his shirt. He doesn't notice you there, and you loudly say, "Dude, face it, you need to take the shirt **off**." He blushes and you turn around, giving him his privacy. He says, "O-Okay..." and you turn around to see him in the dress, as well as the fishnets, converse, and gloves. [You gave him your brother's shoes.] You start laughing so hard that you're on the ground in seconds. "Y-*gasp* y-*burst of laughter* y-*gasp* you look like-*burst of laughter* you look-*gasp*" You give up on trying to talk. He [surprisingly] doesn't flip out on you that much. "STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!" Then he gets a glance of himself in the mirror and blushes even harder than before. You finally stop laughing and say, "Actually, yeah it is. Now come on. You're missing something." He follows you into the bathroom, and you put a black and white bow clip in his hair. "Perfect! Now say cheese!" You whip out your phone and snap a picture of him before he can move at all, then run out of the house and into the backyard. "I now present to you..." you say to a shocked Tohru and Yuki-chan as you hear the paper door slam open. "The lovely miss Kyo!" he runs out, murder in his eyes. Yuki just plain starts cracking up {I knew I gave him too much soda...} and Tohru looks plain shocked. Kyo is soon chasing you around the yard, yelling threats, and you are making provocative comments, such as "I know you want me, but you can slow down! I'll wait!" and "C'mon, I'm **just** a girl. You can't even catch a **girl**. Wow."

{Does this guy ever get tired? Or dizzy?} you think after fifteen minutes of non-stop running in circles around the yard. {Hmm... let's make this more interesting...} you think as you quickly tell Tohru and Yuki [who are still on the ground watching you, by the way] that you'll be back in about half an hour. You swerve and run out of the yard, and start running towards the forest, via the sidewalk. You hear Kyo smash into something {That naughty Yuki-chan probably tripped him...}, then hear him following you. You don't slow up at all; you were always great at running. {This is going to be fun...} you think, smirking, as you plunge into the darkening forest.

***Kyo-chan's POV***

{Note to self: never play truth or dare with Elle again.} I think as I run after her into the forest. {Why the hell did she lead me HERE?!?!?! She's going to get lost... and I'll find her. Mwahaha!} [not in a perverted way. He's going to find her and FIGHT HER. Got that? Or maybe, he secretly wants to ravage her amazing body with his hands... the world will never know!] {I'm pretty sure she went this way.} I'm following her scent when I am suddenly tapped on the back. "Looking for someone?" I spin around, only to find myself face to face with her. My breath gets caught in my throat at our proximity. She stares at me intensely for a moment, then quickly moves back, turning around. {She looks so **nice** in what she's wearing... Ack! Stop! Dirty thoughts! DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!} She turns back to me, and for the first time, I notice that she's wearing a necklace that is very similar to my bracelet. {She probably just found it somewhere...} I think uneasily. To my surprise, she randomly bolts up a tree as if she were...well...a cat. I look up into the tree, aware of how stupid I must look in this dress. When I hear her sobbing quietly, though, it's the last straw. I fly up the tree and sit next to her on a branch.

"I'm...not crying...if that's what you're thinking," she says in between sobs. "I'm just...allergic to...grass."

"Suuuure." {Why do I always sound like such a jerk?} I want to comfort her, but I'm aware of the consequences that could follow that. Then, I make the dumbest decision of my life; I try to hug her. {STOP! DONT LEAN TOWARD HER! STOP!!!!!!!!} She looks up at me, her teary eyes wide, as I'm less than five inches away, about to involuntarily wrap my arms around her trembling form. She quickly shoves her arms out to full length, slamming into my chest, taking me by surprise. I fall off the branch, and, of course, land on all fours, perfectly.

***Elle/your POV***

{I really wish I never came here. It's going to hurt so much now.} You shoot up the tree, not considering how weird it looks. {I can't have an attachment to him. How the bloody hell did I fall for him? it doesn't make any sense...} you think as involuntary sobs wrack your body. You're leaning on the trunk of the tree, sitting on the branch. Suddenly, you feel extra weight applied to the branch. "I'm...not crying...if that's what you're thinking..." you say to him between sobs. "I'm just...allergic to...grass."

"Suuuuure..." {Argh! He must think I'm so weak. He probably hates me even more than before now. Crying for no reason.} This thought just makes more tears flow down your face. {There was never really any hope though, was there?} The evil voice inside your head has come back. {Why would he ever love a monster like you?} You restrain yourself from screaming out loud. You feel his weight shifting on the branch. _Toward_ you. {What?} You look up at him with wide eyes. He is looking unsure, but he is beginning to lean over you; to HUG you. {Oh shit!} His hesitant arms are about to wrap around you when you collect yourself and push with all your might on his chest. All you can think is {I can't go back. I can't leave. Not now. Not yet.}, completely forgetting that you just pushed Kyo off a ten-foot high branch. You gasp and look down, only to see him land perfectly on all fours. He rolls over onto his back and stares up at you, looking you straight in the eyes. You try to look away, but you can't; your eyes are connected by an invisible string. As you stare into them, you feel a strange spark of recognition, of _past _recognition. You feel as if there's an electric shock going through you. You can tell he gets the same feeling by the dazed look on his face. You feel yourself slipping from the branch you're on. You try, in vain, to grab hold of the branch, but your muscles aren't responding to your wishes at all. Your brain realizes that you are falling, and your instincts flip you over, your arms and legs ready for the impact, when you realize that you're going to land right on top of Kyo. {I knew something like this would happen... I'll have to go back...go back to _him._} you think ominously as you fall. But that's before you fall on Kyo and your bodies seem to mold together. That's before you realize that you're lying on top of a guy, and nothing happened. {Something is wrong...very wrong...but it feels so _right._}

O.O suspense!! Now, I'm planning to explain some things in the next chapter. R&R guys, pwease? It makes me go all "OMG SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS!!!!!!! YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Thanks for reading (:

Links for the clothes:

Kyo's outfit ;D::

Dress— .

Gloves— .

Fishnets— .

Converse— .

Elle's Outfit::

Top— .

Skirt— .

Converse— .


	6. Chapter 6

Well, you know the drill by now. "Betch," is dialogue, {Betch.} is thoughts, and [Betch.] is meh. Read.

***STORY START***

You both just lay there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Then you spring off of him, realizing what this will look like to _HIM_. {I'll be lucky if Walter isn't booking an airplane right now...right along with that _thing_. Oh shit! I need to call them!} You run toward the trees, when your wrist is caught by a blushing Kyo-Kyo. You tug at it, testing his grip, then give up and drag him along with you. He isn't anticipating this, so he falls flat on his face. This moment of weakness gives you your chance to escape. You bolt through the trees, knowing he'll never catch up. You run through the now-empty streets: most people are already eating dinner at home. It's 6:03, according to your watch; you still have half an hour before your parents come home. You dash through your front door, smashing into Claire. [Your sister. Unless you're a dur and you forgot...]

"Umm...how long are Sohma-kun and the witch going to stay in our backyard? 'Cause all that laughter is really getting on my nerves," she whines. You thank God that it was your sister you smashed into, some dude. She sees the look on your face and lets you run through the door without another word. You bolt to the telephone and dial the number you know so well, the number you always dread calling because of the voice you know will answer on the other end. It rings exactly four times before you hear _that_ voice. He always waits for exactly four rings. Always.

"Hellooooo?" he asks innocently, as if he doesn't know who it is. He knows.

"Cut the crap. Did you or did you not already buy tickets?" you say in a monotone, not letting any emotion, such as panic, creep your voice.

"Awww...is that any way to speak to your future hu—"

"Please shut your mouth."

"And by the way, yes, we did book tickets to come visit you in Japan."

"Nothing happened, Alexander. I fell out of a tree, and I didn't change. There's no reason to come over here. I probably just didn't wrap my arms around him," you say carefully, not saying too much to tip him off about how confused with this you are.

"But don't you want to see your soon-to-be-lo—"

"I thought I told you not to say that. Ever. And I don't really want to see you right now." You don't add what you're thinking, {Or ever...}

"Awwww... that makes me so sad..." He pretends to sniffle, "And I'm very irrational when I'm sad..."

"Are you seriously threatening me?"

"You just got your first strike, chickadee." With that, the receiver clicked on the other end. {How childish.} you think. {He always has to get the last word.} However, you worry about what he said. {This means I only have two strikes left before...before...} you can't even think the horrid word to yourself. You put the receiver down, shake yourself off, and proceed to the backyard. The effects of the soda are still working on Yuki, except this time he is hyperly bouncing around and attacking Kyo-Kyo, who is still in his dress.

You stare. "Wha...? How did he...? Wha...?" [Yes, I know, the height of intelligence, right?] Tohru walks to where you are standing.

"Kyo-kun just got back and was trying to get into the house, but Yuki-kun stopped him." She sighs. "I'm afraid they'll never stop fighting..."

With that, you run over there, flip Yuki-chan down onto his back, punch Kyo-Kyo in the gut, lug him over your shoulder, and carry him into your house, much to the surprise of a very bewildered Tohru. You then proceed to bring him into your room (much to his protest) and lock him in your closet. "Well, you're in the house now, Kyo-chan. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Well, I uhh, well, wanted to, err, talk to, umm, you." His voice is slightly muffled by the closet door.

"Okay, talk. But please understand that if you mess anything at all up in there, you'll be dealing with me. And possibly a studded belt." His beatings against the closet door quieted.

"Okay, I know this might sound crazy to start with, but err, have you ever heard of the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?"

You are stunned. "Yeah, of course I have."

"Well, um, err, you know the cat? Of the zodiac, I mean."

"Yes. Better than most people do," you say bitterly. You unlock the closet door, but he doesn't notice.

"Well, er, um...crap. I can't say it."

"What?" you say, savagely yanking the door to the closet open and then slamming it behind you. "Tell. Me."

Kyo-Kyo is once again speechless due to your proximity, but he manages to sputter out something unintelligible. You slowly blow out the breath you hadn't known you'd been holding.

"Okay. Let's try again. What. About. The. Cat. From. The. Zodiac?" You say this really slowly, pronouncing every syllable distinctly, as if talking to a small child. This works as you planned; it gets him out of his stupor.

"I'm not retarded, you know."

"You could've fooled me. So tell me."

He looks uncomfortable. {I wonder why? I'm the one that should be uncomfortable...}

***Kyo's POV***

We're in a closet. Together. In a dark closet. Oh crap. Oh crap. What do I do?

"Okay. Let's try again. What. About. The. Cat. From. The. Zodiac?" she says this really slowly, like she's talking to a mental retard.

"I'm not retarded, you know." I say, annoyed.

"You could've fooled me. So tell me."

My throat closes up. {I'm going to have to tell her, now that I've started. There's no way out. Nowhere to hide.} "Okay...well, I know this may sound crazy, but I...I'm that cat. The cat from the Zodiac." I look at her face. No disgust. No fright. Not even any surprise. Just plain disbelief.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. There is only one cat at a time." She comes closer. A lot closer. She points to her neck. "See? This is my restraint from becoming the monster I am. Now, whatever. You can call the cops or the mental hospital or whatever." With that she turns and starts making her way back to the closet door. I grab her wrist again, spinning her around to face me.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now let me go."

"Never."

"Do you know how many ways I can kill you right now?"

"You don't want to kill me. You like me too much." I have no idea where this sudden certainty was coming from. "Anyway, I don't believe you. A purple cat? That doesn't even make any sense...I'll have to see it to believe it."

She gapes at me. "What? This is going way too far anyway." She attempts to hit the pressure point on my neck, but I block her and grab her other hand.

"Stop holding my hand you sicko-rapist-man."

"You're the one who just tried to knock me unconscious."

"That's beside the point. You're still a rapist."

***Elle's/your POV***

"You're the one who just tried to knock me unconscious."

"That's beside the point. You're still a rapist," you mutter. "But let!" you tug at your wrist.

"Me!" you try to kick him, but you miss and topple over into the wall.

"GO!!" you scream, smashing him with all your strength against the wall, as well. Even after this, he's still holding on to your wrists. {Wow, this dude is seriously strong...let's try a different approach...} You sidle up to him and say in a wheedling voice, "Won't you please let me go, Kyo-Kyo? Pweety, pweety pwease?" You bat your eyelashes. "I'll let you see my pussy...-cat form later." [Heh heh. Clever plays on words.]

"Promise?"

"Promise." {Yeah, too bad my toes are crossed!}

"Fine." He releases me.

"HAHA!! SUCKER!!!!" you run through the closet door, out of your room, and run straight into...

o.O ooh, more suspense!! You were just told that Kyo is the Cat, and you told him that you were the Cat. Which one of you is right? Which is wrong? How is this possible? R&R please people. Love ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys! Long time, no upload... yeah I'm sorry, I suck giraffe abortions. Sorry D: Alright, so the bet made with Momiji will actually be explained in this chapter and some other interesting stuff may happen as well...as usual. READ. IT'S NOT THAT HARD.

***STORY START***

"HAHA! SUCKER!" you run through the closet door, out of your room, and ran straight into...

...

Haru.

And you don't change.

Again.

You scream. Your brain can't comprehend what's going on. Haru looks stunned as well. That's new for him. His usual bored expression isn't present. It's all surprise. And imagine your surprise when he shoves you into the nearest room, which just happens to be the bathroom. He pushes you onto the counter so that you're sitting on it, then reels in to kiss you. FOR NO REASON! {What the shit is wrong with all these guys? Can they not handle all their testosterone or something? 'Cause it's really going to their heads, whatever it is...} You smack his face lightly, but it doesn't seem to affect him. A few minutes later, you're in the kitchen preparing a salad for dinner. Jeffrey comes into the room, looking pale. "Err, Elle? Is there a reason there's a guy tied up with a towel on our bathroom floor? And is there a monster in your closet or something? Because it sounds like someone's banging something in there."

You smirk into your lettuce. "No...and no, not to my knowledge. You know what happens when certain people annoy me."

You see Jeffrey slowly inch out of the room in your peripheral vision, making your smirk even wider. You love it when Jeffrey thinks you were "Red Ella."

You finish cutting the tomatoes, so you begin tossing the salad.

Your sensitive ears hear the wood in your closet door groaning. {That door won't hold out much longer... I should probably let him out...Nah. I'll just go yell at him,} you think. You leave the salad bowl on the counter and re-enter your bedroom. You walk right up to the door and sing, "Oh Kyyyyyoooo-kyyyyyooooo!" The banging on the door stops immediately. "I need you to stop banging on the door, or I won't let you out at all!"

You hear some very nasty expletives muttered, then you hear someone sitting on the ground inside the closet. "Thank you oh-so-very-much!" At this point you skip out of your room, still holding up the "happy-happy-joy-joy" façade until you get out the front door. You walk into the backyard calmly, and tell Yuki, Tohru, and Jeffrey that your parents had come home, so dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes. Right then, you all hear the car door slam, and you [personally] hear your parents' conversation about traffic at they walk through the front door. You zip through the back door, run into the bathroom, pick up Haru, who is tied up in the bathtub with a towel, and lock him in the closet with Kyo. [Let's just say you're very quick.] You walk back into the kitchen, to see your mom cracking eggs onto a frying pan. [You're probably thinking, "Eggs for dinner? Wtf? Well, the Oakarmines eat eggs for dinner sometimes, okay? Deal with it :P]

"You know there'll be nine people eating dinner today, right mom?" [Elle, Claire, Jeffrey, Mom, Dad, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru]

"Yes, I know, honey. Thanks for making the salad, it was a lot of help." She kisses your head and asks you how your day was. "...It was very...boring..."

What a lie.

Pretty soon, it's time for dinner, so you call everyone in to the dining room. Thankfully, you have a large table. You let Kyo out of the closet [Teehee. Kyo's finally out of the closet. xD] and untie Haru once again. His bored look has once again manifested on his face, so you're not worried about him causing you any trouble. Everyone sits down at the table. Your dad and your brother and sister dig in like they've never eaten before, while your mother sits at her place, looking expectant. Haru is eating without an expression on his face; at least he's eating, without complaint. Yuki is poking at the sunny-side-up eggs on his plate, and inserting them in his mouth just as gingerly. After he gets the taste in his mouth however, he starts eating ravenously. Tohru had been eating and marveling since the beginning of the meal, and you have a feeling that she's going to ask your mom how she made such a good dish later on. The only one not eating is Kyo, who is, helpfully, sitting right across from you. You kick his leg, hard, and he stops staring at the food on his plate and looks at you, mouthing,"_What the hell?_"

"_Eat the damn food!" _ you mouth back.

He grudgingly picks up his fork and starts eating.

Your mom looks delighted.

Yuki and Tohru thank your mother for the meal, and Tohru writes down the ingredients for your mom's awesome egg recipe. Everyone gets up, and you tell your parents you'll be walking your friends home. As you're walking out the door, Kyo gets a look at the egg ingredients.  
"WHAT? THERE WERE **LEEKS** IN IT!" he starts gagging.

"Don't be such a baby, you stupid cat," Yuki groans.

Before they can start shooting insults, and later punches, at each other, you get between them and push them an arm's length away from each other, saying, "Come on, now children. We have to go home now."

You all start walking.

Haru silently leaves the group at some point. {Oh yeah, he doesn't live with them... I forgot...}

When you start walking through the forest, Kyo grabs your arm and says to Tohru and Yuki, "We'll be back in a second. I, err, have to show Elle something." [OoOoOo... I wonder...] Tohru nods, and Yuki looks at him suspiciously. You are tugged father away from the trail, farther into the now-dark forest.

"Do you mind telling me where you're pulling me to?"

"No, I don't mind." You can hear the smirk in his voice.

You stop in a clearing in the heart of the forest. He doesn't let go of your arm.

"Now. Show me."

You act totally confused. "Show you what?" you ask innocently.

"Show me your cat—"

"WHOA! Down buddy. Control your hormones."

"Your cat—form, you idiot," he mumbles, embarrassed.

"Well, do you see any members of the opposite sex around here? I don't."

He looks indignant.

"Oh. You're male? Sorry..."

He growls. "You'll pay for that remark."

"Ooh, I'm scared now." You love taunting people, especially people who are easily enraged.

He swings his arm at your shoulder. In 24 seconds flat, you have him lying on the grassy ground, facedown, his arms behind his back, begging for mercy. You eventually let him go. He stretches in discomfort. He really reminds you of a cat.

"By the way, if you hadn't figured it out yet, I'm Kootchi."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm Kootchi," he says, blushing for some odd reason.

Then you remember your brief exchange with the orange cat.

Your eyes become frightened. You blush so red you're almost purple. Suddenly, you can't look at Kyo. You can look nowhere except the small patch of moss at your feet. There's an ant crawling across it; it's carrying a bread crumb.

You had touched his weak spot. His. Weak. Spot. That was equal to a very, very intimate caress if the cat was human. Which wasn't usually the case. {Crap, crap, crap! How am I going to face him now? I don't even have the benefit of hiding from him, he's right here! Damn this!} Suddenly, you are very aware of his presence in front of you. You sneak a glance from under your eyelashes. His red eyes meet your purple ones, and you just can't stand it anymore.

You turn tail and run away from him, as fast as your legs will carry you. [No pun intended.] You don't look back to see if he's tailing you or not, you just run. And run. And run.

Okay. I'm sorry this chapter is super short D: But I'd rather end the chapter this way. The next one is soon, so I figure it's okay, anyway. R&R, my lovers :D


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I have changed my mind, "shmexii" is dialogue/talking, _shmexii _is thoughts, and [shmexii] is me. Okay, read it, love it, or burn in a ditch. xDD Lmfao jk. Just read.

***STORY START***

You run until you realize you have no idea where you are. You appear to be in a park of some sorts. _That's helpful. NOT. _You take out your cell phone, which you'd been, thankfully, holding in your pocket the whole time. You call your house and tell your mom that you'll be delayed a few minutes. She doesn't suspect anything; she happily says "Okay." She's glad you finally have some friends, and they like her food. If she heard you were lost, she would flip and wouldn't let you out of her sight for the next two months.

You sigh, sliding down the trunk of the weeping willow you're standing under. _Will the effing fates never let me have a normal life? Can I be happy? _

_**No, never. And you already knew the answer to that. **_

_Who the friggin hell are you?_

_**I'm your subconscious mind. **_

_No, you're not. You sound too much like Alexander. _

_**...Because you love him. You think he's smokin'.**_

_Um, no. Please excuse me while I barf. _

_**You know it's true, hun.**_

You start banging your head back, against the tree. _This is just hilarious. Now I'm having conversations in my head. I should probably get some therapy. That's what I need...therapy. Except for the fact that anyone I tell my problems would probably laugh in my face. I need more than therapy; I need a straightjacket and a secluded room at this point. _

You're happy to see that the annoying Alex-voice has gone away for the time being.

_So, what just happened back there? _It makes your head pound just to think about it. Or maybe your pounding head is being caused by the tree that you're still smashing your head against. You stop; it helps a little.

_He's the cat. That's where I'll start. He's the cat. But __**I'm **__the cat. So...we're__** both**__ the cat? How is that possible? There's only one cat at a time. Only one person can hold my miserable place at a time. But...what if it's within a family? My family...we hold the complete zodiac. Does... could... could the Sohma family also be cursed? Yes, that would make sense. Haru seemed so surprised when I walked into him and nothing happened. I wonder who the rat is...I'll finally have some fun when I meet him, I guess. _

_Onto...Kyo. Geez. Why am I even in this situation? I shouldn't have to deal with this; I can here to pretend to be normal for a while, before I have to...*gulp.* Well, before I have to do the unthinkable. All I have to know is why the Fates are being so cruel to me. Of course I'm going to be attracted to Kyo; we're exactly the same species. His personality kills me though. It would be so much more natural with..._

You sigh.

_...With Yuki. We have similar personalities. We both get hyper when we drink excessive amounts of soda. We have the same color eyes for Pete's sake! It's like we should be, but nature doesn't really work like that. Nothing's fair; at least not to me. _

You feel a cold tear run down the side of your face. You rub at it, horrified. You didn't cry. You never cried. You come to a sudden realization. It appears to be ten PM, and you were sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, not any closer to finding out where you are.

_Great. Now my face is all red and I'm still lost. _

You calmly walk out of the park going in a random direction. You're staring hungrily at a now-closed ice-cream place, when you feel someone's presence behind you.

_Okay, whoever's behind me right now is about to get his ass whooped. I'm seriously pissed. And not in the mood for crap. _

You spin around, slicing your hand through the air, when you see a fluffy blonde head. You stop your hand just before hitting Momiji with a blow that would surely break a bone or two.

He looks super surprised. "ELLE-CHAN! Why are you out here? This is so far away from where you live! And it's really late!"

"Well, Sohma-ku—"

"Please, call me Momiji-kun!"

"Okay...well, Momiji-kun, I could be asking you the same questions."

He stammers something about cheese to you.

_Wait, what animal is he? _

"What animal are you?"

"Oh, I'm the rabbi—I mean, uh, what are you talking about, Elle-chan?"

"You're the bunny!"

"Huh?" He tries to look confused, but he's a really bad actor. And liar.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. How do our families co-exist then? How is this able to happen? I mean, last time I checked, Sharon was the bunny. And there can only be one—" At this point, Momiji tries running away. You catch him by the arm, and don't let go. You keep the questions in your head this time.

"Oh yeah, and Momiji?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You owe me twenty dollars." His face is blank for a second, then he remembers. A huge smile lights up his face.

"You did it? Which one?"

"K-kyo- kun." You choke on his name.

Momiji bursts out laughing.

"Yup. First he stripped, and then he put on a dress."

"WHAT?" Momiji is beyond laughing by now.

"Aaaand, I got a picture. Of him in the dress. So, I'll make that thirty dollars." You take out your phone and show him the picture. He hands over the money, still laughing.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Elle!" He waves and starts walking away.

"Wait a second, Momiji-kun. Could you, err...show me how I could get to Pecan Road from here?"

He smiles sweetly. "Sure."

You're standing on the doorstep, laughing at some stupid joke Momiji had just told. You say goodnight, turn halfway to the doorway, then have an idea.

_Oh, why the hell not? _ you think, attempting to air-kiss his cheek like a French person, but he trips over the welcome mat as he's turning around and you both end up sprawled on the grass, thankfully not sprawled on top of each-other. He is apologizing to you hastily, grabbing your hand and helping you up. You start laughing at the hilarity of this situation, and pretty soon, he's laughing too. You speedily teach him a secret handshake. After about five minutes, you call "Good night!" over your shoulder, jumping your backyard fence. You hear his bouncy receding footsteps, and let yourself in through your back door.

As you're changing into your pajamas, you're thinking about how nice that was.

As you're falling asleep, you've decided that Momiji is definitely your best guy friend.

"It's Sa-tur-day! It's Sat-ur-day!"

Your sister staggers drunkenly out of her room. "MUST YOU ALWAYS SCREAM IN THE MORNING?"

"Well. Someone was up late."

"Yes. You're so observant."

"No need to be a meanie. I'll go for a walk since no one obviously wants me here."

"No, we don't now LEAVE."

You leave.

You risk walking into the forest. You meander pointlessly for a while, then you find a hollow tree and slip inside. It's quite roomy, and you can move your arms around you jump once, hitting the spongy moss that made up the floor of the hollow tree.

_Wait...Spongy? _you think.

At that moment, the floor gives way underneath you and you find yourself screaming and falling through the floor.

_This is not a fun way to die. _

Suspense! R&R please. :D


	9. Chapter 9

I have decided to start writing in the first person for Elle, it's a lot easier for me that way. "Amazing" is dialogue, _Amazing _is thoughts, and [Amazing] is me. Okay, get reading.

***STORY START***

I'm surprising calm for pummeling through a deep hole, where a certain death is waiting for me at the bottom. I guess it's one of those calms where you know everything's decided, there's no way to stop it, and you're just going with the flow.

_He didn't win. He didn't win. I didn't win either, but neither did he._ I think over and over in my head. This brings a gleeful smile to my face, even though I'm about to die.

_HE DIDN'T WIN!_ I could sing. _He finally didn't get what he wanted. _

As the ground comes up to meet me, I happily await the thump that follows. I had finally fallen...

...

On the floor of my room.

_Wow._ _I'm such an idiot. I really thought I could escape him, just like that. _

But when I start thinking about it, I just think, why **can't** I end it just like that?

_That would be the easiest thing. And no one, not even Alexander, would have any power whatsoever to stop me. _

So I get up, even though it's 3:02 AM, not the slightest bit groggy after my new revelation. I quietly get dressed into a shirt and jeans, and run a brush quickly through my hair.

I take my fully charged iPod from my bedside table, then think to write a note.

_Mom, Dad, Jeffrey, Claire;_

_None of this is your faults._

_Please hold Alexander responsible._

_I love you guys._

_Did you get that? I LOVE YOU!_

_And none of this;_

_NONE OF IT!_

_Is your faults._

_Love,_

_(Love, Love, Love!)_

_~Elle_

I set my I-pod to the "Favorite Songs Ever!" playlist, and listen to Owl City leak into the buds in my ears.

I quietly creep out the front door.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

'_Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone_

I run to the forest that I had come to love so much in the past several weeks I had lived in Japan.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

I wander around a bit, savoring the feel of the forest.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel,_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much._

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and _

_Just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's _

_Bursting into life._

I find the tallest tree in the woods, the one in the direct center. _It's the heart. _

_He calls the mansion not a house, but a tomb. _

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume._

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room._

_So send my resignation to the bride and the groom._

I climb up the tree.

_Let's go down! _

_This elevator only goes up to ten. _

_He's not around; he's always looking at men _

_Down by the pool. _

_He doesn't seem to have many friends as they are. _

_Face down and bloated snap shot with the lens._

I look down, grinning.

_If you marry me, _

_Would you bury me?_

_Would you carry me to the end?_

As I stand there, thinking, the guilt and the enormity of what I'm about to do starts to set in.

_What the hell am I doing? Was I really willing to __**kill**__ myself? My whole family would probably kill themselves, too. Oh, God, I can't do this. _

_He won't lose if I die. _

_I'll be the only one to lose anything. _

As I stood there, on the tip of that tree, poised to jump, I decide not to.

_And after all this time that you still owe _

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can._

At that moment, a flash of orange appears on the ground. I peer down to see an angrily waving Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE?" The sound of his voice floats into my eardrum.

"If you think I'm going to jump, I'm not. I decided not to."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? IF YOU JUMP, I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!"

I mentally roll my eyes. _What would be the point in killing me if I jumped? Tell me Kyo. Enlighten me from your fountain of infinite wisdom. _

I start to yell back, "I SAID—"

At that moment, a squirrel threw a nut at me, something I was totally not expecting. I mean, who can expect being pelted with an acorn?

So, I do something I have never done before.

I fall off of a tree.

_Wow. _

_This is really stupid. _

_I'm going to die anyway._

I try to grab something; anything.

There isn't anything to grab.

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday."_

The world seems to slow down. I feel my every breath, every wisp of the air buffeting against me.

The doom awaiting me feels imminent.

_I don't love you _

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday._

Something smashes into me, hard. It's from the wrong side to be the ground. I move my head to see Kyo, holding onto me. We're flying, or so it seems.

Then, my brain processes what was happening.

Kyo had zipped up a tree on the left of my tree, and had jumped in my way of falling, pushing us both and smashing us against a nearby tree.

We're breathing rather heavily, for many different reasons, some involving a near-death experience, others having to do with the proximity of our bodies.

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday._

As my playlist ends, I realized to how close I had come to my life ending, as well.

There is a pause as we stare at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST JUMPED OFF A FUCKING TREE!"

"Kyo, calm down, it was a total accide—"

"AN ACCIDENT? THAT WAS THE LEAST ACCIDENTAL THING I'VE EVER SEEN HAPPEN! I SUPPOSE IT WAS ALSO AN ACCIDENT THAT YOU ENDED UP ON THE TOP OF THAT TREE? WHAT WERE YOU DOING, **ACCIDENTALLY** SLEEP-WALKING?"

"Kyo, I—"

"I don't really want to hear it, Elle."

"But—"

"No."

I shut my mouth.

We get up off the branch, and he walks me home. Then, eyeing me suspiciously, he leaves.

I have no reason to stay home, so I leave my iPod and crumple up the note on my bedside table. It no longer applies to anything.

Pretty soon, I'm out the front door again.

Just as I get down the block, I am assailed by an angry Kyo, who had apparently been waiting beside a fence, just in case I left the house again.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET BACK IN YOUR HOUSE!"

"Um...no, mom." I breeze past him, heading in no particular direction.

He grabs me by my arm, and says calmly, "Do I need to do this by force?"

I snort. "We both know that you have nothing on me. I could beat you to a bloody pulp without even blinking."

He smirks. "That's not exactly what I was talking about," he says, backing me into a nearby tree. I smile pleasantly and lean forward. As he is doing the same, I smack him in the face.

"You wish, honey. No way."

He groans. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"Oh, look who's talking, 'Mr. Don't-Get-In-My-Face.'"

He growls.

I hiss.

As you can see, we aren't exactly getting anywhere.

We stand in silence.

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"For what?" Kyo looks excessively confused.

"For saving my life, of course."

"Oh. Er, no problem."

_Oh joy. __Aren't awkward silences just THE BEST? _[sarcasm]

My back starts to hurt, due to the fact that I am still up against a rough fir tree, so I nudge him and start moving in a random direction. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

That day; that dream, that fall, was two weeks after the initial realization that we were both cats. It was two weeks after my nighttime stroll with Momiji.

The week following The Fall, as I've come to call it, must have been the happiest of my existence.

Okay, yes I know it's evil to stop here, but this way, I buy more time for myself to think of a plot. Lmao.

A documentation of the song lyrics, in order:

Rainbow Veins by Owl City

Happy by Nevershoutnever!

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

To The End by My Chemical Romance

...And last but not least...

I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance.

These aren't even my favorite-est songs anymore... but I thought they semi-matched Elle's scenario.

Thank you all for reading!

R&R! I love you guys and your opinions :D. So send them to me.

Toodles!

[Elle: Wow, I can't believe you just said that.]

[Anna: Yeah, neither can I.]


	10. Chapter 10

See? I am writing. Just like I promised :] Um, the "happy week" will be separated into several chapters. Alright, read!

***STORY START***

Kyo and I walk along the sidewalk. Even though it's about four o'clock in the morning, I don't feel the least bit tired. _I wonder why?_

_**...**_

_What? No comment Alexander-voice?_

_**...No. No comment. **_

_Aww...are you jealous? _You grab Kyo's hand and intertwine your fingers.

_I have officially gone crazy. I am making voices in my head jealous. _

Kyo blushes.

_**What is this, Elle? Are you cheating on me?**_

_No, I'm not. Probably because we were never together. _

_**We're not together, are we? I have our contract right here. "On the day of her eighteenth birthday, Elle Oakarmine will we—"**_

_Shut up. _

_**Oh stop. You're making me tear up. **_

_I said, Shut Up._

_**What, afraid of the M-word? Marria—"**_

_Shut up or I will stab you._

_**Well, wouldn't that just be stabbing yourself, honey?**_

_Shut up. _

"Helloooo? Elle? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, what did you just say?"

Kyo blushes embarrassedly. "Umm...well I just wanted to know if I could, uh..."

"Is there something you want, Kyo?"

"Err...couldipleaseseeyourcatform?"

I look at him pointedly. "And how should I go about doing that?"

"Well...I could tire you out...if you know what I mean..." he says, smirking.

"No."

"Hmm... I could get you sick..." He smiles evilly. "...With mono."

I smile pleasantly. "Not gonna happen honey-bun."

Suddenly, a thought strikes him. "I know! I can take you to see Shishou!" he starts dragging me in the opposite direction we had been walking in.

"Wait, what?" I say. "This better not be just another plan to seduce me, Kyo-Kyo."

He doesn't even notice me saying the nickname he dreads so much. So, I make the best of the situation.

"Awwwww... Kyo-Kyo, won't you tell me where we're going? Oh Kyo-Kyo, I'm dreadfully curious. Won't you tell me, my dearest, darlingest Kyo-Kyo?"

He finally notices, and looks at me sharply. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well, I thought you were a girl at first." I stop walking and smirk at his now furious expression. I move my face close in front of his, so that I can feel his sharp intake of breath at my proximity. "Oh, that's so cute," I whisper. "You hit on me like there's no tomorrow, but when it gets right down to it, you're too much of a frightened kitten to do anything. Well, I'm warning you, little kitten," I paused to nip at his nose. "I'm no kitten. I'm a ferocious leopard."

He stares at me in incredulous shock for a moment. Then, he starts laughing hysterically.

I growle at him, increasing his hysterics. So, I yank my hand out of his grasp and stomp off.

"Aww, come on, Elle! Don't be like this!" he says, coming after me. I smile as the footsteps behind me cease. I turn around to see a deserted street behind me.

As I turn back around, I don't even flinch. _Of course he's right in front of me. Why would I expect anything less? _He pouts at my lack of a reaction.

"Now, weren't you planning on taking me somewhere, Sohma-kun?"

His eyes widen. "**Sohma-kun**? Are you **shitting** me?"

I sigh. "Let's just go." He turns back around in the direction we had been heading before.

He sulks all the way to a clean-looking dojo on the other side of town. When he confidently strides up and slides open the door, I hiss, "Shouldn't you knock or something?" He glances back at me mockingly. "I should knock on the door of my home?" He tramps through the door and five minutes later, he walks out, compatibly chattering with a man with long, gray hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

The pair walks up to me, and Kyo introduces the two of us. "Elle-chan, this is my Shishou." "Shishou" reaches out to shake your hand. He, at least, is familiar with American customs. "Please call me Kazuma, Miss Elle." Kyo then looks at him hopefully. Kazuma sighs. "Miss Elle, please don't be offended at what I'm about to do."

"Wha—"

He cuts me off by hugging me to his chest.

I screech, for obvious reasons and for other reasons, too. _A thirty-year-old dude I just met is hugging me! AGH! Oh no. Now Alexander will know. And he'll waste no time coming here and ruining my life!_

At that moment, I poof, transforming into a purple cat. I maneuver out from under my garments and look up, hissing at Kyo. He picks me up and holds me like an infant. He walks me around to the back of the house, cooing. "Awwwww...Ellie, you're sooooo adoooooorable!" I hiss at him again. _If he touches my neck I will freaking murder him. If he even tries anything funny, I'll—_

He touches my neck.

The world around me turns pink, and Kyo's face shines at me like a beacon. I lick his hand, purring. Then I have that sensation that tells me I'm going change back any second. I looked around, but my clothes are still out front. We're in the backyard, staring at the hot-tub. I bound up and hide behind a curtain by the door. _Thank God this is here._ There is a poof, and I am standing there, clutching the curtain to myself desperately.

"Kyo!" I yell. He jumps up and turns back around, blushing. "Kyo, I need you to do something very important for me. I need you...to go get my clothes from the front lawn. ALL of my clothes, and please don't look through them."

"But what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm...you get to be my slave for the rest of the day."

I am very close to refusing, but I really need those clothes. "Deal."

He is back in a flash, holding my garments at arm's length. "Here ya go." Then, he turns around, embarrassed, as I clothe myself.

When I poke him in the back to tell him I'm ready, I am greeted with an evil grin. "Today is going to be so much fun."

I groan in reply, as he pulls me along out of the yard and toward some destination unknown to me.

(\_/) [I know this is random.  
(= '.' =) But it's a bunny!  
('')_('') Isn't that awesome?]

*A few hours later, after Elle had gone home and told her mom she was going out*

"Why are we at a pond?"

"Well, I've decided that you're going fishing."

"I can't fish! I don't even have one of those fishing pole things!"

He grins at me. "Who says you're using a fishing pole?"

"Wha—"

_He threw me in the water. That son of a—_

Much to his surprise, I pull him in after me, grabbing his leg.

Then I swim away as quickly as I can. After a moment, he comes after me.

So, you can pretty much tell how I spent my afternoon.

As five o'clock comes around, the water gets a little bit too cold for comfort.

We get out of the water breathless from laughter. We're sopping wet, but we walk to my house, hand in hand, still laughing.

We are at my doorstep. It is six thirty-two.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyo-Kyo." I smile sweetly and kiss his cheek. He is in a daze, so I open my door and wave goodbye to him, closing the door. As I was walk into the kitchen, my ears pick up his delayed, feeble reply, "Goodnight Elle." I blush and smile happily as I walk into the kitchen and whisper "Goodnight."

That is, I smile until I see that all the members of my family are gathered in the kitchen with terrified expressions on their faces. I instantly sober up and I ask that inevitable question that we all already knew the answer to.

"Alexander?"

They nod.

Jeffrey gives me a little pad with his untidy scrawl covering it. "He told me to write you a message..."

I look over it.

_Hello honey. _

_I am under the impression that you have been hugging quite a lot of men lately. _

_Don't bother denying it; I know the truth. _

_In one of these cases, this morning to be precise, you changed into your cat form. _

_I will be coming along a week from today with Walter to remove you from the memories of anyone you came in contact with in the cute, little town you're staying in.  
Also, I would advise you not to jump off any more trees; I don't want my beautiful bride to have a broken leg. _

_Sending all my love, _

_Alexander. _

_P.S. I did not particularly appreciate your opinions of me that you shared with your "Meijin."  
Why is it that you still insist on calling him that ridiculous nickname?  
Anyway, you know how I adore you. _

_Why can't you just return my feelings? _

_P.P.S. There are only four more months left, Ellie! _

_Four months, seventeen days, six hours, and ten minutes. _

_Aren't you excited? _

_P.P.P.S. Love you. _

I start to shake. Shake with anger, with self-pity, with hatred.  
_I'll make this the best week of my life. I swear it.  
_And with that, I run up the stairs and into my room, the stupid note still clutched between my fingers.

~~~

Elle has one week left. One week left to spend with the love of her life and just about the only friends she's ever had. One week to live...that's an interesting thought. What would you do if you had one week left? Well, she's still going to be alive after this week, but she won't really be having much of a life. Alexander; he seems childish, but is actually an evil genius.  
Now, you're probably tired of my pointless banter, so I'll start writing the next chapter instead.

Love you guys.

R&R if you love me too.

If you don't love me [so sad ._.] R&R anyway. ;D

Toodles.


	11. Chapter 11

Here read :D

***STORY START***

A normal day?

It may look like one from the prospective of a random stranger.

But even Starla knows something is going to be different as I bound up out of bed without my

usual whining.

Have I mentioned I have a pet porcupine?

Named Starla?

I hope I have.

Anyway, I get dressed for school with unusual vigor, which Starla notes with a wary eye. She is probably hoping I won't trample her underfoot in my excitement.

I quickly pack my bag, and run downstairs into the equivalent of a minefield.

Mom is making arrangements on her cell phone, dad is in a swamp of papers in the living room, Claire isn't even out of her room yet, and Jeffrey is sitting at the kitchen table, looking like he shouldn't have come out of his room. Now or ever.

I smile brightly at everyone, grab a piece of toast, and am out the door.

"Bye bye!" I squeak, exactly like I had heard so many anime heroines do. And my nose rams right into Kyo's chest plate. Normally, I would have flipped out and been all like "Oh shit! I'm so sorry I just shoved my nasal cavity into your sternum!" or something else really lame like that.

But, as I've already informed you, today is not a normal day.

So, instead, I pretend I had done it on purpose and wrap by arms around the already surprised boy.

His eyes widen.

Hugs are really weird for us Zodiac.

But also really nice. And very special.

"Gomen nasai, Kyo."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I was actually kind of debating with myself whether I had the guts to knock on the door or not."

"Well, your fate has been decided for you, apparently." My eyes widen for a second, thinking about what I had just said. Then I just shake my head. I'd have an eternity to think. Right now I just had to live in the moment, as corny as that may sound.

"Anyway, let's go to school, Kyo."

So we walk off, hand in hand.

As I poke Kyo for the third time with my pencil, he totally flips out on me.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP FREAKING STABBING ME WITH THAT STUPID PENCIL, I WILL MAKE IT MY FREAKING GOAL TO MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SLOW FREAKING PAINFUL DEATH!"

I ponder this. "Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

His eyes widen. "G-Girlfriend? W-wha-at? You want to be my g-g-girlfriend?"

My eyes widen. "You don't w-want me to be your g-girlfriend?" I look as if I might cry. "Then why'd you kiss me?" I say this last part in a really loud stage-whisper, and everyone turns to stare at us. I grin evilly at him. He glares evilly at me.

"I didn't kiss you."

"No need to be shy, Kyo-Kyo." I say, stressing the "Kyo-kyo." Yuki stares at us, and his expression can be described in three letters. W-T-F. Haru snickers, across the room from us. Kyo is red as a cherry, so I stop chiding him, for fear his face might explode. Just then, as if on cue, the teacher walks in, claiming everyone's attention and commanding us to quiet down. I give Kyo a good "this isn't over" glare, and once he'd turned around to the front of the class, I poke him with my pencil twice more, for good measure.

In art today, I am bombarded with questions from Yuki. "What do you mean he kissed you? That's impossible. What aren't you telling us? Did he hurt you in any way? Because, you know I'll kill him if he did. I'll probably kill him if he didn't, but anyway. What are you hiding?"

I sigh. "All right. It's not like it matters anymore." Kyo looks at me sympathetically. "I'm a part of the Zodiac." I let this sink in for a moment. "We have a separate family in America."

"Wh-what?" Momiji stutters. Yuki gapes. So does Haru. I draw their faces, in a line, starting with Kyo smiling weakly, then on down the line. Haru is the first to recover.

"Holy Mother F*cking Sh*t."

I just roll my eyes.

The moment class ends, I grab Kyo by the hand and run out. I rush him on as he gets his crap out of his locker, then continue dragging him along. I run him all the way to the train station. "Can you tell me where the hell we're going?"

"Iie." [Nope]

"You suck."

"No thanks."

His eyes widen at my comment. I laugh slightly as we waited for the train to come.

"Please tell me."

"It's a secret." I take my phone out, call my mother, informing her that I will be out today. She sounds frazzled, but agrees without a moment's hesitation.

I guess she realizes how little time I had left to live my own life, too. I shake these melancholy thoughts out of my head as the train arrives at the station.

"Rettsugo!" [let's go] I laugh, dragging him on to the train. We stand inside for a second, and since there is barely anyone else on the train, and no one else in our car, he sits down, pulling me into his lap. I stare at him, thinking, _What's with this sudden change in attitude?_ He hesitantly lays his forehead on mine. I breathe in his heady scent. _I think this may be my definition of heaven._

We don't kiss, if that's what you're thinking. We just kind of stare at each other, savoring the moment. "Is there any particular place we're getting off?" he asks, and I nod my head. "Of course." The truth is, I have no idea where we were going.

And frankly, who cares?

We end up not going anywhere; we don't even get off the train. We basically just take a round trip. We speak, our voices hushed, hands clasped, faces touching.

When the train comes back to where we started, we quietly get off, holding hands.

As we walk down one of the many dirt roads, I abruptly stop and hugged Kyo to my chest. "We don't have much time… I love you," I murmur into his chest.

He glances down at me, curious, but not inquiring further. "I love you, too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever…" I agree, slumping forward onto him. The enormity of my predicament strikes me, hard, for the very first time. It makes me oh-so-very sleepy, so tired.

_But later's not important. What is important is _now_. Now is the only thing I care about._

"G'night…" I manage to slur to my Kyo-Kyo.

_Always and forever, eh? I sure hope so. _

_Goodnight, Kyo-Kyo. _

And then, I'm asleep.

Personally, I thought this chapter was adorable. I love writing mushy stuff. ^-^

R&R

Love you all! :D


	12. Chapter 12

It was brought to my attention that the last chapter was very short. It didn't feel [or look like] it was when I was writing, so I'm sorry, everyone. I guess it was short, compared to all my other posts. I don't really know how long I'll make this chapter. I love some nice fluff. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. (: Okay, read.

***STORY START***

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm entirely too warm and comfortable. I turn my head to the side, and find that I am cradled in the arms of none other than… Kyo Sohma. I yawn sleepily, _He looks so adorable when he's asleep. _I snuggle up close to him.

_Wait. _

_WHAT?_

I jump back, waking the orange-haired angel beside me. He blinks sleep from his eyes, obviously irritated by this unconventional awakening. When he sees it's me, though, he smiles happily. "Goodf mornin' adowable..." Then he gets an extremely confused look on his face. "Whai are ya so far awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? I wanna huggle..."

I stare at him. "Huggle?"

"Mhmm. Gimmia huggle, Ella Lela." By now he's sitting up in bed, propped up on his elbow, pouting.

Still in shock, I refuse to move. I've never even dreamed of shy Kyo-Kyo acting like this.

"Don' make meh come ova thar..." He falls asleep again.

I stare at him for a minute, so sweet and innocent, snoozing away. Then I quietly walk over and cover him with a blanket.

_How in the world do these things end up happening to me?_

I 'm currently trapped under a not-really-asleep-Kyo-Kyo. He smothers me in a hug, kind of crushing me under his weight.

I have recently realized that I love hugs.

Especially from this boy.

Kyo really falls asleep, and I have to shake him to wake him again, because my arm has fallen asleep under his weight. This time, however, I actually wake him up.

At first he's extremely pissed off, then he sees me under him. [Think O.O]

He jumps off, apologizing profusely. He backs into a lamp and loses his balance. I just stare at him [once again] from the bed. He looks to me like a frightened kitten, with huge eyes, just waiting for me to come over there and kill him.

I don't. Why would I? I know he hadn't done anything, err, inappropriate. _The only thing I'm worrying about is how I got here. And WHAT ABOUT MY MOM? She's going to FLIP! _

I ask Kyo, and he succeeds in stuttering out that Tohru had called my mother to ask if I could sleep over. My mother had agreed without hesitation.

Kyo continues to eye me warily as I get up from the bed, slowly this time, stretching my stiff muscles. I make my way towards the frightened "kitten," and all it does is agate him even more, and make him scramble towards the window, never taking his eyes off me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Look who's a coward now," I drawl, hugging him around the waist. He stiffens automatically, then hugs me right back.

"I want a _huggle_, Elle," he whispers into my hair.

"Are you _sure _you want a huggle?" I whisper back.

"Um… yes?"

And this is how I find out that Kyo Sohma is extremely ticklish.

And that Kyo Sohma always grabs onto the nearest person when he falls over.

Or maybe he did that on purpose this one time….

At any rate, my Kyo-Kyo was once again lying on top of me, this time laughing hysterically as I continued to "huggle" him. _This would look extremely dirty to a random person who walked into the room... heh heh. _

"Hey…" I breathe into his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I—well, I love you." I make sure to look straight into his eyes when I tell him this.

He smiles, his eyes softening. "I love you too, Elle."

The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. We stare at each-other, until he lowers his lips to mine and my head all but explodes.

His lips are warm and comfortable and _right_, and heat my face up, probably making me look like a giant strawberry. It starts out as a chaste kiss; just feeling my skin touching his is enough. But then our tongues get involved… and it's a whole different story.

I think I may have died on the spot.

After several minutes of snogging, we break for air. I look at him, and he looks at me. And we both know that we meant what we had said.

"You know…" I begin. "It's only seven AM…"

So we, once again, fall asleep in each other's arms; warm, comfortable and secure.

Well. Now that SUCKED. It sucked some MAJOR WALRUS FLUB. Huggle=tickle for Elle. Just saying, nothing "dirty" happened between them at any point… Sorry if it sounded suggestive or something. I didn't mean for it to. I thought it was cute, though :D I really think I'm going to wrap up after this chapter because the only idea I have left is the ending. So expect maybe two more chapters? R&R please, guys. Thanks.


End file.
